Colors are displayed by additive color mixture of three primary colors in a liquid crystal display device denoting a color image. Accordingly, a liquid crystal display device of a transmission type requires a backlight device capable of irradiating white light including red light, green light, and blue light to a liquid crystal panel. In the related art, a cold cathode tube which is called a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) has been adopted as a light source of the backlight device in many cases. In recent years, however, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly adopted from a viewpoint of low power consumption, facility of luminance control, or the like. Such LEDs include three types of LEDs that are a red LED emitting red light, a green LED emitting green light, and a blue LED emitting blue light. Note that, in general, devices in a state in which LED elements (LED chip) are implemented in a package and are covered with a lens are also called as “LEDs” in many cases. In this specification, however, to clearly distinguish from LED elements implemented within light emitting bodies, devices in this state are referred to as “light emitting bodies”.
FIG. 61 is a diagram illustrating arrangement of light emitting bodies of respective colors in a backlight device in the related art, disclosed in PTL 1. As illustrated in FIG. 61, in the backlight device, a plurality of clusters 900A to 900C are arranged, each cluster being formed by seven light emitting bodies in total including two red light emitting bodies R emitting red light, three green light emitting bodies G emitting green light, and two blue light emitting bodies B emitting blue light. With this configuration, the backlight device can emit white light with color unevenness and luminance unevenness being suppressed.